dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tien/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick finger jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1330 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A double knifehand strike. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 955 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A barrage of knifehand strikes followed by an upward underhand palm thrust. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A elbow strike. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a ki blast forward. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low shin kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A spinning sweepkick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping high kick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A hopping downward palm thrust. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 540 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Two downward knifehand strikes. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward palm thrust. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a ki blast downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward kick. }} Special Moves |damage-a1 = 700 |type-a1 = Physical |guard-a1 = Crouch |description-a1 = The quickest out of the three variants. Travels halfway through the screen. |input-a2 = |damage-a2 = 700 |type-a2 = Physical |guard-a2 = Crouch |description-a2 = Cups both hands together in a bumping pose and then does the sliding punch. The bumping pose allows Tien to guard against upcoming attacks, although it won't work on either overhead attacks or Super/Meteor Attacks. Travels fullscreen. |input-a3 = |damage-a3 = 1800 |type-a3 = Grab |guard-a3 = — |description-a3 = A command grab that makes Tien toss the opponent up in the air and then perform the three hit combo. The spike deals sliding knockdown. Consumes one Ki gauge. |image-b = |description-b = Tien launches the opponent into the air with both hands. The damage output of the move depends on the damage of the starter input. |input-b1 = |damage-b1 = 640 |type-b1 = Physical |guard-b1 = All |description-b1 = Keeps Tien on the same side he's currently on. |input-b2 = |damage-b2 = 640 |type-b2 = Physical |guard-b2 = All |description-b2 = Switches sides on hit. |input-b3 = |damage-b3 = 640 |type-b3 = Physical |guard-b3 = All |description-b3 = Uses the Multi-Form technique, with one clone crossing-up the opponent with the other one performing the setting attack. Consumes one Ki gauge. |image-c = |description-c = Tien swings one arm down to slam the opponent back to the ground. Inputting the button the moment Tien flashes white deals extra damage along with dealing Smash property on hit. The power of the attack depends on the power from the first two inputs. |input-c1 = |damage-c1 = 630756 |type-c1 = Physical |guard-c1 = All |description-c1 = Sends the opponent directly back down to the ground. |input-c2 = |damage-c2 = 540648 |type-c2 = Physical |guard-c2 = All |description-c2 = Sends the opponent down to the ground at a slighly diagonal angle. |input-c3 = |damage-c3 = 770924, 660792 |type-c3 = Physical |guard-c3 = All |description-c3 = Creates a clone using the Multi-Form technique and both of them simultaneously spikes the opponent down to the ground. Normally, Tien will be airborne, but if the variant was inputted prior, then the he will appear on the ground, allowing for additional combos. Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-air = yes |imagej = |descriptionj = Performs a midair volleyball spike. |inputj-1 = (in air) |damagej-1 = 1000 |typej-1 = Physical |guardj-1 = All |descriptionj-1 = Knocks the opponent directly to the ground. Causes a sliding knockdown. |inputj-2 = (in air) |damagej-2 = 1000 |typej-2 = Physical |guardj-2 = All |descriptionj-2 = Jumps slightly higher in the air and then performs the spike. Launches the opponent down to the ground at a slight diagonal angle. Causes sliding knockdown on hit. |inputj-3 = (in air) |damagej-3 = 1200 |typej-3 = Physical |guardj-3 = All |descriptionj-3 = Slams the opponent down to the ground at a diagonal angle. Its startup is in-between the and inputs. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Bounces back and upwards both on hit and on block. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1100 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Jumps both higher and farther before performing the knee drop. The attack deals more damage along with doing sliding knockdown on hit. It does have more startup however. Tien will not bounce off the opponent on hit. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1200 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = A quick and powerful knee drop that deals sliding knockdown. Much like the version, Tien doesn't bounce back on hit. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a beam from his finger. The beam pops the opponent into the air if it hits. }} |damage-1 = 0 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Calls in Chiaotzu, who paralyzes the opponent for a brief moment with telekinesis. On the third consecutive use, Chiaotzu appears will behind the opponent, but fails to stun them which will then leave Tien wide open for a moment. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a beam from his finger that pops the opponent into the air. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2400 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Clasps both hands together and then overlaps one hand over the other and fires a diagonal blast downward at the opponent. Using this move will deal 1000 damage to Tien (500 if Sparking Blast is currently in use). Tien will fire the blast adjacent to the opponent's current position when used on the ground and fires from his current position when used in the air. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Meteor Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 3300, 1100 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Appears high up into the air and places both of his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs after clasping them together and proceeds to fire a diagonal blast downward at the opponent. Inputting again will make Tien fire another Tri-Beam to deal additional damage at the cost of one Ki gauge. Up to four follow-up Tri-Beams can be performed. Much like Tri-Beam, each blast will drain away Tien's remaining health, taking away 1000 the first and second blast, 1500 on the third, 2000 on the fourth, and 2500 on the fifth for a total of 8000 health (500, 500, 750, 1000, 1250 if Sparking Blast is in use for a total of 4000 damage). If Tien doesn't have enough health to perform a follow-up Tri-Beam, then the Super Attack will end regardless of how much meter Tien currently has. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} |damage-1 = 3600 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Chiaotzu appears and flies at the opponent from behind, latching himself onto their back and self-destructs. This move can only be used successfully once per round and doing so will make Tien lose access to Chiaotzu's telekinesis abilities. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Tien